Clods
by Rosevine6761
Summary: AU. When Peridot betrays her Homeworld and gets abandoned on Earth, she contemplates her life, and the possibility of becoming a Crystal Gem. Probably a one-shot, but that might change.


Clods

 **A/N: A Peridot redemption story. Why not? I need to put this out before Thursday's episode, so let's do this! So, this is going to be all AU. I just saw the leaked preview, so that's how I'm basing this story. It's also going to be a one—shot type thing, or maybe a few chapters. It just depends on the demand for this story. I also started making this on Monday, so at that time I hadn't seen It Could Have Been Great.**

Peridot could not believe what she had done. Calling Yellow Diamond a clod? Take that off of her bucket list because she just did it! This is unbelievable! _No one_ calls Yellow Diamond a clod! And she just did!

She had been in alliance with the Crystal Gems for weeks! And she had never thought to do that!

How could she had done it? It made no logical sense! It was like she lost all sense in that moment. It's just how Yellow Diamond didn't really care for her. She just said how she believed the Cluster would form soon, and it was possible it could form when her gems arrived to escort her back to Homeworld.

It was so selfish to Peridot! And yet, it was what Homeworld had done all the time. Peridot had always gone along with it. But this time, she didn't. And she called Yellow Diamond a clod.

It's mutiny, it's crazy! She had become like those Crystal Gems. Dirty, rebellious, a traitor! She was not to be trusted! Would she stay with the Crystal Gems? She could never go back to Homeworld. She was probably going to be hunted down if they ever come. Or not.

She was so worried. She had never expected that to happen! She was going to go insane. She had to talk to the rest of the gems. Or at least Amethyst. Amethyst was the best gem there, so she was going to be the one to talk to.

She had Steven as well, but Steven was in the barn. The fusion had taken her away somewhere. She was out in the field.

"Wow Peri! I never expected you to do that! That was hardcore!" Amethyst cheered. She threw her hands up in the air.

"How could you be congratulating me? I betrayed my leader! Yellow Diamond! I called her a clod! To the face! I'm going mad, I'm conforming to your ways! I cannot believe this!" Peridot worried. Amethyst laughed. Pearl and Garnet started to talk to each other.

"What will we do about Peridot?" Pearl inquires. Garnet looks off into the distance.

"We definitely can't send her back to Homeworld." Garnet answers, "And we can't leave her on the planet running around. Maybe we'll just have to take her in."

"Make her a Crystal Gem? Are you crazy?" Pearl worries.

"It's the only thing we can do. I can see it. It might seem bad now, but she is a very useful ally. And she has nowhere else to go."

"But Garnet! This-this is c-crazy! We can't just accept her!"

"Pearl, remember when Rose first found Amethyst at the Kindergarten?"

"Yes, I do."

"You were against it. But, you eventually let it happen. And look at Amethyst now."

Pearl and Garnet glanced over to the happy Amethyst with a worried Peridot. Pearl had to agree Amethyst might have gotten on her nerves sometimes, but was still great. She couldn't disagree with Garnet. She could see where Garnet was going with this.

"I see. Do you believe we can do the same for Peridot?"

"When Amethyst was here we had Rose. Now Peridot is here and we have Steven and Amethyst. I think she'll be just fine."

"I don't know. She and Amethyst could get into trouble."

"I highly doubt it. I can see that Peridot and Amethyst really do care for each other."

"You don't mean what I think you're saying do you?" Pearl asks.

"I'll let you figure that out for yourself."

"Well, if you say so. We can give her _one_ chance. But I don't think we can give her more than that. You never know what she's thinking." Pearl states.

Garnet nods, "I agree."

Garnet and Pearl headed over to the group. Garnet wondered where Steven was, but didn't think much of it. There was another important matter going on, and none of the possibilities she saw had Steven getting hurt. So she walked into the group sure and secure about Steven.

"Oh my stars! I'll have to have a star on my outfit just like you, clods!" Peridot paces around. She nearly bites her fingers, but she'd rather bite her limb enhancers. She sits on the ground and rocks before standing up again. She paces even more. The gems watched her, trying not to explode with laughter. Amethyst walks towards Peridot, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Don't worry Peridot." Amethyst assures. Peridot cracks a smile before going back on with her rant.

"But-but. I wanted to destroy this planet! Now I want to protect it? How did I change? Why did I change? What does this all mean? Am I actually defective? I wanted to understand, but not like this! I don't know what to think anymore! My mind has gone numb! Something must have happened to me! I'm not Peridot anymore! I don't know!"

Amethyst puts a hand on Peridot's shoulder, as a way to try and make her calm down. It still did not work, but it was worth a try. Maybe some words could do it.

"Woah, woah Periodt. It's okay. You'll see it's not that bad!" Amethyst tries. Amethyst sees the ever-worried look on Peridot's face. She knew her attempt failed.

"You don't know the extent of this though! I was Yellow Diamond's personal Peridot!" Peridot explains, "I did everything for her! She was my ruler, my master! What do I do now? I'm not a real Peridot! I'm defective! I'm wrong! I can't think straight!"

Garnet tries to calm Peridot down as well, "Peridot, take it easy." Peridot definitely doesn't listen to her, as she never like the fusion, and was too caught up in her own worries.

"What am I going to do?" Peridot shouts.

"Peridot, listen. You aren't thinking straight, you just need to-" Pearl tries, but she is interrupted by Peridot.

"I am thinking straight! I-I!" Peridot stutters. Amethyst has an idea go off in her head.

"Peridot, don't worry. Just come with me. Let me show you something." Amethyst states. Peridot reluctantly comes with her. They start walking towards the warp pad.

"Do you know what this is?" Amethyst asks.

"Of course! It's a warp transportation machine. A warp pad if you must. It creates a stream that you travel into-" Amethyst shushes Peridot with a finger and her voice.

"Good! And you've been on one right?" Amethyst questions.

"Well of course! You've seen me do it! I've done it on Homeworld!" Peridot is reminded of her past home, "Oh no! Homeworld! I can never go back again! But I liked it there!"

Amethyst groans, "Why do you have to be like this? Well come on Peridot."

Peridot follows Amethyst onto the warp pad. They warp to the Temple.

"Ah! The base! Are you changing me now? I'm not ready!" Peridot yells.

"Peridot! Peridot! That's not what I'm doing!" Amethyst shouts back. Peridot stops yelling, but still continues her worries. "Now, let's think about something other than Homeworld, huh?"

"But I can't!"

"Yes, you can dude! All you have to do is just think of something else!"

"I can't do that! Not after that!" Peridot shouts. Why is everyone trying to distract her from what was important? Amethyst slaps her hand to her face.

"There must be something that you can think of. Here, I know!" Amethyst grabs Peridot's hand, and she pulls them to the Temple door. A purple line goes across the door, and her room opens.

"Here, let me show you my place!" Amethyst suggests. If Peridot was anything like Pearl, this would fix her right up in a jiffy! Amethyst looks at Peridot's face, and sees that her plan is working. Peridot looks disgusted as all hell.

"This place is filthy!" She shouts. Amethyst knows she will try and clean it, but like Pearl, she will never succeed. Maybe this will take her mind off of Homeworld?

"How do you even live in this mess? Don't you know how to keep some type of order?" Peridot nags. Amethyst chuckles.

"Of course! Some stuff is in one pile, more in another, and more in another, and that's the same for the whole room!"

"That is not order! I have to clean this place right now!"

Peridot jumps to the first pile. She takes multiple pieces of her junk out. She starts arranging them according to size.

"See, you have to arrange them in some sort of way…" Peridot mumbles to herself. Amethyst cheers in her head. She knew she had to go back to the gems though. How was she going to get Peridot to keep doing this?

 _'Oh I know! She can't open my door!'_ Amethyst thinks to herself. She walks quietly back to her door. She opens it slowly and walks out. She looks inside to make sure Peridot didn't notice. She didn't, and was still frantically digging through the first pile. Peridot touched something and winced.

"Agh! Rotten consumption wretch!" Peridot nearly screamed. She dropped the rotten pizza. Amethyst had to contain her laughter. She closed the door, and commenced to laugh, even on the warp stream to the barn.

 _1 Hour Later…_

 _'How can Amethyst even live like this?'_ Peridot grumbled in her mind. Peridot sighed, and saw that she had finished the first pile.

"Yes! See Amethyst! All it takes is a little… organization…" Peridot trails off, noticing the other huge piles in the room.

"How do you even get all this stuff?" Peridot complains. She digs into another pile. She notices that Amethyst doesn't laugh, or say anything.

"Amethyst?" Peridot calls out. No reply. Wasn't Amethyst still in there? Peridot looked back to see that Amethyst was gone, and the door was closed. Peridot dashed to the door and tried to open it, but no avail. She was trapped!

Was Amethyst forcing her to clean her room or something? Did she do something wrong?

Yes, she did do something wrong! It was all coming back to her now! Yellow Diamond on the screen! Peridot called her a clod!

Peridot was going against everything that made her, her!

She had praised the Diamonds. Loved the Diamonds. Everyone on Homeworld did so. If they did not, they were sent to the Refinery and shattered. It was just condition. She still loved the Diamonds. Blue Diamond's beauty. White Diamond's strength. Yellow Diamond's wisdom. Amazing!

But, Peridot felt conflicted. She didn't love the Diamond's as much anymore did she? She could never go back home though, she knew that. But Steven was still ecstatic, he knew Peridot would live on Earth with him and the Crystal Gems.

Peridot was not very excited about this revelation.

She would have to live with it though, wouldn't she? Yes, she would.

Peridot eventually calmed herself down. It seemed if she actually sat down and thought, she'd feel okay. So, she did that. She sat, and thought it over.

She came to the most logical conclusion.

She had betrayed Homeworld. In turn, that made her rogue. But, since she was staying on Earth, and helping to defend it, that would in turn make her a Crystal Gem.

Peridot didn't know much about the Crystal Gems, but she knew that they were rogue an protected Earth, so using that information, that means she would become one too correct?

Peridot was calming down. No, she was calmed down. She had also formed a question in her mind that was to be asked to either Amethyst, or Steven. Hopefully the former, as she would most definitely give her honest opinion, she had usually done that.

Peridot decided that worrying her arse off was not the smartest idea. So, she stopped. She had been taking deep breaths, even if she did not need to breathe.

Peridot had started to think clearly again. And she was back to thinking about her readjustment, since she would most likely be a Crystal Gem when presented with all of the facts.

She also knew that all of the members of their team had a star. She would have to have a star wouldn't she? She wasn't ready to give up her diamond! But she must. Peridot heard a sound behind her.

"Yo Peridot, you done freaking out yet?"

Peridot looked around to see Amethyst coming in, eating some sort of Earth food. A donut Steven had told her.

"I was not freaking out! I was, um, facing the reality!" Peridot retorts. In return, Amethyst laughs.

"Okay, okay 'facing the reality' it is." Amethyst says.

"Amethyst, I have an actual question. It isn't anything frivolous. It is something worth noting." Peridot says. Time for Peridot to use her formulated question. Oh, this was too perfect!

Amethyst looks concerned, "What is it?"

Peridot takes a tiny breath, here goes nothing, "Am I a good Gem?"

Amethyst drops her donut, and it falls to the floor. Peridot eyes it, and gets a little irritated, but she lets it go. Amethyst just stares at Peridot, surprise written on her face. What was she supposed to say to that? Peridot had tried to kill them! But she did feel bad for the green gem. She was stuck on Earth, and just betrayed her superiors. Does that make her a good gem though?

She never has done anything really bad though. Like, she was just doing her job right? Amethyst supposed so. She actually did enjoy Peridot's company. Especially after Peridot apologised to her. She was happy that Peridot had done that. And she and Peridot were doing a bunch together. They were working on the drill doing the same parts. Except for when Peridot went with Pearl to do their nerd thing.

"I'm not am I?"

Amethyst snapped out of her trance to see Peridot looking down. Peridot turns around, and starts to walk towards the next pile. She knew she wasn't a good gem. Since she wasn't, she would be sent back to Homeworld to get shattered. Or she would run amuck around Earth, which would be blown to oblivion. Another possibility could be the Crystal Gems would shatter her. She was defective. She must've meant nothing.

Amethyst saw Peridot's sadness. Amethyst made her decision then.

"No wait Peri!" Amethyst yells. Peridot's head jerks up as she turns around. She has a hopeful smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"You're a good gem."

 **A/N: And done! Since I probably won't continue this (I might) I wanted to end it on a happy, but ambiguous note. If you say Peridot gets killed after this, go on ahead. I don't know. But if enough people like and want more of this story, I will be happy to oblige. I don't know. I'm very conflicted.**

 **Well, I hoped you liked it! I just wanted to do this!**


End file.
